Beast Ball
|} The Beast Ball (Japanese: ウルトラボール Ultra Ball) is a type of Poké Ball introduced in Generation VII. It can be used to catch a wild Pokémon, being more likely to succeed against Ultra Beasts and less likely against other Pokémon. In the core series games In Pokémon Sun and Moon, Beast Balls were developed by Faba of the Aether Foundation, building on the work of a predecessor. In Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, they were created by the Aether Foundation with help of the Ultra Recon Squad. Price |N/A|N/A}} | 1000|N/A}} |} |} Effect Manual activation When used from the Bag in a encounter, it attempts to catch the wild Pokémon. If the wild Pokémon is an Ultra Beast, it has a 5× catch rate modifier; otherwise, it has a 0.1× modifier. Beast Balls cannot be used in situations in which Poké Balls cannot be used, such as in wild battles with two or more opponents currently present or against a trial Pokémon. If used in a Trainer battle, the opposing Trainer will bat the ball away, wasting the item. Held item fails if the user is holding a Beast Ball. Description |A special Poké Ball designed to catch Ultra Beasts. It has a low success rate for catching others.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | Routes , , and , Seafolk Village, Aether Paradise | (during the UB Mission, if the player has no Beast Balls in their Bag) (during the UB Mission, if the player has no Beast Balls in their Bag) (during the UB Mission, if the player has no Beast Balls in their Bag) Seafolk Village (during the UB Mission, if the player has no Beast Balls in their Bag) |- | | Altar of the Sunne /Altar of the Moone , Poni Grove | Aether Paradise |} |} Cameo appearances Pokémon Sun and Moon In Pokémon Sun and Moon, Lusamine is seen releasing a from a Beast Ball in a cutscene before merging with it. Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon In Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, members keep their Pokémon in Beast Balls. Appearance Models In the anime Beast Balls debuted in A Mission of Ultra Urgency!, where the Aether Foundation provided multiple of them for and to use during their Ultra Guardian missions. In the same episode, Ash used one of them to temporarily catch a . In Love at First Twirl!, Ash used almost every Beast Ball provided to the group to try and catch a in order to take care of it until the location of its Ultra Wormhole could be discovered. He eventually succeeded with the last one in the box. In Rise and Shine, Starship!, Ash and tried to use Beast Balls to catch a , but failed due to it being rooted down at the time. In Twirling with a Bang!, and used a pair of Beast Balls to temporarily catch a and a , respectively. In The Long Vault Home!, Ash, Lana, Kiawe, and each tried to catch a with multiple Beast Balls, but it effortlessly dodged them all. Eventually, Ash was able to successfully catch Stakataka after getting rid of the statue that had been placed on top of its body and convincing it that they were going to return it to its home. In Beauty is Only Crystal Deep!, Ash used a Beast Ball to temporarily catch a so that it could be returned home. In SM124, Lana tried to use a Beast Ball to catch a , but it simply sliced the Ball to pieces. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the , Beast Balls were created for Aether Foundation by Colress with help from the Ultra Recon Squad as a means of catching Ultra Beasts. Lusamine first used a Beast Ball to catch the that Phyco has used to ride through Ultra Space. After riding the Naganadel to Ultra Megalopolis, she started throwing her Beast Balls at in order to catch it. While her attention was focused on Necrozma, used one of the Beast Balls that Lusamine had dropped to catch himself a . Trivia * In Pokémon Sun and Moon only, and both have a catch rate of 255, meaning that Beast Balls can never fail to catch them in these games. * In all European language versions of a promotional trailer for Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, is shown to be sent out from a Beast Ball. However, there is no legitimate way to obtain a Naganadel in a Beast Ball in these games, as it is exclusively available as a gift Pokémon in a standard Poké Ball. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=究極球 |zh_cmn=究極球 / 究极球 |fi=Petopallo |fr=Ultra Ball |de=Ultraball |it=UC Ball |ko=울트라볼 Ultra Ball |pl=Bestiaball Bestioball |pt_br=Bola Criatura |es=Ente Ball |th=อัลตร้าบอล Ultra Ball }} Category:Poké Balls de:Ultraball es:Ente Ball fr:Ultra Ball it:Poké Ball#UC Ball ja:ウルトラボール zh:究极球（道具）